Et un Noël de plus
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: [Fic de Noel] Sasuke planifie minutieusement tout les moindres petits détails en prévision d'une tornade blonde qui ne saurait tarder. Yaoi. NaruSasu. OS.


**Hey ! Voici un petit one-shot pour Noel !**

Je sais qu'il y a un peu de retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion récemment ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Disclaimer:** Figurez vous que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! :O

* * *

 **Et un Noël de plus**

Il neigeait, il neigeait pour Noël, comme par hasard. Sasuke souffla d'exaspération. D'ici quelques minutes à présent un imbécile ouvrira ses rideaux, découvrira le blanc manteau qui recouvrait la rue et se jetterai dedans la tête la première, habillé ou non.

Il tombera malade, comme tout être humain normalement constitué qui joue dans la neige en pyjama pendant plusieurs heures. Encore qu'il restait à vérifier s'il était vraiment « normalement constitué ». Et cette phrase n'était pas censé contenir de sous-entendu sexuel, à la base tout du moins. Il ne pouvait retenir un sourire signifiant sa connaissance approfondie de l'anatomie de l'autre maintenant que ses pensées avaient dérivées vers des idées bien peu pures. Ses fantasmes défilèrent sous ses yeux, certains comprenaient des déguisements de rennes, des cordes et un traîneau... Il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas le plus sain, mais pas non plus son pire au grand dam de son compagnon.

Il reprit une gorgée de la chaude tisane qu'il sirotait depuis une dizaine de minutes, toujours dans ses pensées devant la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui se prit une boule de neige. Surpris, le brun faillit lâcher son mug. Afin d'affermir son emprise, il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche pour la poser sur la tasse, bien qu'elle soit encore brûlante. Il aimait sa tisane chaude. « Rien n'est assez chaud pour qui vient de l'Enfer », remarque désobligeante qui cinglait à ses oreilles à chaque fois que l'autre se brûlait en voulant boire dans son mug.

C'était toujours mieux que son frère qui le qualifiait de « vieille mamie acariâtre », insulte incongrue même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il possédait plusieurs points communs avec ces vieilles femmes détestables que l'on voit dans ces séries, films ou livres. Et il détestait ça, une fois et une fois seulement, il avait tenté de se soigner. Il n'avait pas tenu plus d'une heure, ou de dix minutes, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment.

Dans ce genre d'histoire, le principal adversaire de la vieille était le jeune gamin énergique et souriant. Ironie du sort, c'était la définition parfaite de l'idiot qui n'allait pas tarder à descendre se vautrer dans la poudreuse. Ils étaient totalement opposés, sur tout les points. Mais un mec à dit : « les opposés s'attirent », ou les contraires, il ne savait plus. En tout cas, ce n'était pas une connerie totale, apparemment.

Il se retourna et vérifia que tout était préparé. Derrière lui, une énorme couette, sa préféré: l'orange, elle était horrible et Sasuke refusait depuis des années qu'elle n'atterrisse sur leur lit, elle était donc parfaite pour qu'il s'en emmitoufle lorsqu'il serait transi de froid. L'eau était déjà sur la plaque chauffante, mais cette-dernière était pour l'instante éteinte, il l'allumerait lorsqu'il sera sorti, la bouillotte serait ainsi prête juste à temps. La cafetière marchait bien, il l'avait testée, il ne prenait pas de thé ou de tisane comme lui mais était un fervent adepte de café, un peu trop même. Mais il ne pouvait rien se permettre de dire sur une soit disant addiction vu qu'il hurlait à la mort dès qu'il n'y avait plus de tomates dans le frigo.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la cheminé où crépitait un doux feu, il s'en rapprocha et remua légèrement les braises. Il allait bon train et diffusait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce. Il rajouta tout de même une petite bûche pur éviter qu'il ne perde en intensité avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

Des enfants s'étaient déjà attelés à un bonhomme de neige. Entreprise ambitieuse qui leur prendrait bien plus que les prochaines heures, surtout que lorsqu'il arriverait une pause « bataille de boule de neige » s'imposerait. Les passants leur lanceraient des regards étonnées et suspicieux, voire choqués. Chaque année l'un d'eux au moins appelait la police, expliquant qu'un pervers sexuel jouait en caleçon avec un groupe d'enfants innocents. Plus d'une fois, il avait fini au poste pour exhibitionnisme, certains policiers en avait même commencé à en avoir l'habitude. C'était une terrible honte pour l'Uchiwa, qui avait toujours refusé d'aller le sortir du trou.

« Tu t'es mis tout seul dans la merde comme un grand, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'humilier en venant le chercher »

Il raccrochait habituellement sur cette phrase bien peu sympathique. Mais, s'il acceptait de s'occuper de l'autre lorsqu'il était malade, il refusait - son honneur, sa fierté, son orgueil refusaient - de s'abaisser à se rendre dans un commissariat pour des raisons aussi basses. Surtout que la grande partie de sa famille avait finie dans la police. C'était une question de respect des ancêtres.

Les mauvaises langues pourraient dire que ce n'était qu'une excuse et que Sasuke n'évoquait ses ancêtres dans les forces de l'ordre seulement dans des situations similaires, où il pourrait être soumis à une honte publique à cause d'un blond turbulent. Mais ce n'étaient que des mauvaises langues, jalouses de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de sa classe et de son charme. Un homme d'exception comme lui attirait forcément les envieux. Il y était habitué.

Un cri le sortit de sa rêverie une fois encore, plutôt qu'un cri, il s'agissait d'un miaulement, caractéristique de Kyubi, l'énorme boule rousse qui servait de chat à son compagnon. Tout le contraire de son élégant et raffiné Sharingan. Tels chats, tels maîtres ne pouvait il s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire goguenard. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés ensembles, ils avaient décidé qu'ils feraient cohabiter leurs chats personnels. Malgré des modes de vie diamétralement opposés, les félins avaient réussis à ne pas s'entre-tuer, décidant de s'ignorer royalement. Au début, chacun s'était occupé de son chat puis, petit à petit, par soucis pratique, ils avaient quelque peu adopté le chat de l'autre. Par pur soucis pratique donc, il n'avait aucune affection pour cette chose, aucune.

Il versa donc une bonne quantité de croquettes dans une gamelle orange vif sur lesquelles se jeta le monstre. L'écuelle non loin, bleu nuit, était vide elle aussi, il en versa cette fois-ci une quantité raisonnable, et c'est plein d'élégance que Sharingan vint les manger. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, il était si doux, si chaud aussi.

Une odeur sucrée envahissait à présent l'air. Il se dirigea vers son four, à l'intérieur un gâteau au chocolat. lorsqu'il l'ouvrit la chaleur qui s'en dégagea lui fit lâcher un soupir de contentement. Il aimait décidément vraiment trop la chaleur. L'odeur s'intensifiât et il huma profondément l'air afin de profiter au maximum de cette agréable senteur. Pour une fois que ça n'empestait pas le brûlé. Il n'arrivait à réussir qu'un gâteau par an et il fallait que ce soit chaque année à Noël. Pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre goinfre.

C'était bientôt prêt. Il fallait faire attention. Il était d'ordinaire une véritable catastrophe culinaire et avait envoyé plus d'une fois ses proches à l'hôpital pour cause d'indigestion voire d'intoxication alimentaire. Lui, par contre, n'avait jamais eu à subir un quelconque contre-coup à sa propre cuisine et se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas un gigantesque complot à l'encontre de sa modeste personne. Il était depuis interdit de cuisine, même pour une simple salade de tomate, comme s'il était capable de rater quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. Il avait finalement laissé son orgueil de côté et avait accepté la sentence. A force de faire la cuisine tout les jours et grâce à ses conseils en matière d'hygiène, son compagnon s'était grandement amélioré et il avait même récemment compris le principe de repas équilibré. Les repas étaient maintenant des moments de pur plaisir culinaire qu'il attendait avec envie tout les jours. C'était donc un mal pour un bien.

Il entendit le bruit sourd du journal qui tombe devant le palier. Il sortit sur son palier et récupéra le quotidien, qui sortait même la veille de Noël. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil sur le voisinage avant de refermer la porte, il faisait trop froid pour s'y attarder d'avantage. Les gamins d'en face faisaient donc un bonhomme de neige, ceux de droite semblait être de sortie, leur voiture n'était plus dans leur jardin en enfin, ceux de gauche étaient en pleine réception, il avait pu distinguer un bon nombre de personnes derrière leurs fenêtres. Il avait une vision d'aigle, un véritable as de l'observation, imbattu au _Lynx_ depuis tout petit.

Un courant d'air frais s'infiltra pourtant et lui arracha un frisson. Il détestait le froid, depuis toujours. Mais il y a trois ans de cela, alors qu'ils venaient d'emménager ensemble depuis quelques mois à peine, à la rentrée précédente, il avait subi un véritable traumatisme. Soucieux de lui faire plaisir, il avait accepté d'accompagner l'autre idiot dans sa sortie annuelle, à la condition qu'il puisse s'habiller chaudement. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à contenir l'énergie hivernale du blond qui avait lancé une bataille de boule de neige qui avait finit en un véritable massacre et la neige avait réussi à traverser les trois couches de vêtements qu'il avait enfilé pour rentrer en contact avec sa peau. Et par sa peau, il ne voulait pas dire, un peu de neige dans le cou ou sur le poignet, aux jointures de son armure de parka, non, il parlait de l'entièreté de sa peau, la neige avait réussi à s'infiltrer partout, absolument partout.

Depuis, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il avait un peu peur de cette chose froide et que certains trouvent douce. Il n'avait aucun problème à l'observer dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa forteresse, sa maison, mais la simple idée d'aller en prendre dans sa main le tendait au maximum. Il détestait ça.

Le minuteur sonna, le gâteau était prêt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, éteint le four et démoula le gâteau. Il laissa le four ouvert pour pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur, il en avait besoin après être sorti, même si c'était seulement sur le pas de la porte. Il s'en découpa lentement une tranche, il était toujours brûlant, il fumait encore, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et profita lentement du délicieux goût sur ses papilles.

Il l'avait réussi. Et pas qu'un peu. Il était fier. Et pas qu'un peu.

Il finit par sortir de sa transe gustative. Il regarda l'heure, il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Il était plus que temps de s'installer dans le canapé, un livre à la main, afin de se préparer à sa tonitruante venue. Il s'assit donc, un exemplaire d' _Aurélien_ d'Aragon dans les mains, Sharingan sur les genoux et une tranche de gâteau supplémentaire à portée de main, il y avait bien droit, c'était Noël, la période des excès.

Il n'eut le temps que de lire quelques pages avant qu'un cri de joie résonne à l'étage. Suivi du bruit lourd de sa course dans les escaliers. Il glissa dans le couloir, le son dur de sa chute raisonna dans toute la maison. Mais il se remit bien vite sur ses pieds et fonça jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup brusque. Il se jeta dans la neige, faisant le papillon, laissant sa trace gigantesque dans la neige, signe d'une année particulièrement mouvementée.

Sasuke soupira de désespoir.

Et c'était parti pour un Noël de plus.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit morceau de vie de cet adorable couple ^^

Je bosse en ce moment même pour pouvoir publier au plus vite les prochains chapitres des autres fics, ça ne saurait tarder !

Bisous !


End file.
